


Sweet Escape

by its_a_beautiful_deformity



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Drug Addiction, Loneliness, M/M, Overdosing, Psychological Trauma, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_beautiful_deformity/pseuds/its_a_beautiful_deformity
Summary: Finally free...





	Sweet Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. So I don't know where this came from but here it is. The stories involve suicide and drug abuse so please do not read if these themes bother you.

**Version 1**

He opens the door and finds him on the floor.

Spread black hair, eyes open staring at the wall, he must have lost control.

Needles, filled with demons, still in his arm. Sucked in all the harm.

His beauty tis really unflawed as he watches him unfold.

No tears are shed as he descends.

Except one man, with snow white hair.

Voice in the wind. He is finally free.

  
     ------//------

**Version 2**

The walls had fallen but so had his resolve.

The past still haunts him.

The years have passed but his patience can’t last.

Now he is just a vision of shadow and song.

He catches his breathe but he is content.

His mirage fades as his eyes blur. The time has come to search in another realm…

 

He stands on the hill where promises were made. They must be kept.

He swings the door open. Heart drops to the floor. Body swaying from a rope.

Pale skin, white hair. He truly is a ghost.

A song is sung but the damage is already done.


End file.
